If I Die Young
by Revils123
Summary: In this quick poetic love story of tragic fate based on an old song, Young Matthew William is dying in the arms of his lover, Gilbert Belischmidt after taking a knife in the neck for him. Listen to his last words of farewell as everyone tries to control the tear flow and anger contained within them from the harshness of this oncoming warfare.


If I Die Young

Hetalia: Prussia x Canada One Shot

Story by: 1mperfectly-Perfect

Song: If I Die Young - Band Perry

If I die young, burry me in satin,

Lay me down in a bed of roses,

Sink me in the river at dawn,

Send me away with the words of a love song.

It was 10:47 AM on a quiet Sunday Early afternoon. Out standing in the old meadows on the outskirts of the quiet town was a small group, all gathered around one area. In the middle of their circle, lying at their feet was the body of a young blonde haired man, and kneeling next to him, a silver haired slightly older - but yet still so young man refusing to let go of the now cold lifeless hand within his grasp. Unable to keep the tears from falling.

They were known as Matthew Williams and Gilbert Belischmidt. Standing around with downcast gaze were familiar faces of the two. Family and friends. It started with a smiple idea, protrayed by young Matthew himself, to get everyone togehter to enjoy a nice picnic in the medow, to forget about all their troubles and worries. Let them all drift away from the violance around them, the warfare they endured, a day to just relax - unfourently ending in blood shed.

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother,

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors.

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no.

Ain't even grey, but she burries her baby.

It seemed like the perfect plan. They would all just meet up here, and enjoy the bueatiful weather under the colors of a rainbow. Oh why did fate have to be so curle as to ruin such a lovely thing that was this? Gilbert was a high ranking soilder who finally managed to get a day off, escpially for this after all of Matthew's begging for him to do so. They were such close friends. But, with such a rank and power, trouble was sure to follow...

It happened so quickly. A enemy from across the border, on the run from the camps, spoted him and instantly attempted to assiante him. To benfit their wins in the war. Taking a small switch blade he slowly approached the unaware group. Waiting until Gilbert had wandered closer to him. Matthew noticed the figures in the bushes behind Gilbert, and without thinking, pushed Gilbert aside. The blood splattered to the ground as the escape realized he missed, and took to the hills instantly, being chased by some of the others who were there.

The sharp knife of a short life,

Oh well.

I've had, just enough time.

Matthew felt a sharp pain in his neck and then suddnely nothing at all. His head flet heavy as his body grew heavy. Vision blurring he collasped to the ground. A puddle of red forming below him. Looking up at the sky the sun seemed paler, the clouds were dancing before him in fuzzy blurs. He could barely make out the sharp face of Gilbert, as he was now kneeling over him looking down at him. Calling his name, mixed with some cusses.

Struggiling for breath and proccessing what had just happened, Matthew smiled slightly, meeting the crimsion eyes of the man holding him with his own violet pearls. He was crying. Gilbert was crying, but he was also alive. This made Matthew somewhat happier, even though he didn't want to leave like this. Weakly he forced a hand up to catch the man's tears.

"Don't cry." He said

"B-but... Matthew..." Gilbert chocked out his name inbetween harsh sobs and hics. He was trying to be stong, he really was.

If I die young, burry me in satin,

Lay me down in a bed of roses,

sink me in the river at dawn,

Send me away with the words of a love song.

"What am I going to do without you?" Gilbert questioned, feeling completely lost and alone now. He was loosing Matthew, he couldn't afford that. Matthew was really all he had to live for, while Matthew had so, so much more he could do with his life. "W-why did you do it, Dammit!"

"Shhh." Matthew calmly hushed the woeful man. "I did it for you." He added smiling back. Which was true. He just couldn't imagine living anymore without Gilbert, he would rather die himself then have to go through the toture without him for the rest of his life. "Besides..."

The sharp kinfe of a short life.

"I've had just enough time."

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom,

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

Gilbert held Matthew's hand, looking at the silver ring adone with a green jem that was on Matthew's hand. "B-but what about..." Gilbert begain to sob once again.

"It's a price to pay to know you're okay." Matthew repeated. "It's amazing what some of us do for love, eh?" He painfully gave a light chuckel.

How could he be laughing at a time like this, thought Gilbert. "We had plans, Matthew!" He exclaimed. "We were going to be together until-" Gilbert stopped, looking down at the ground. Silent.

"Until death do us part?" Matthew replied, looking at him.

Gilbert did not respond.

I've never known the loving of a man,

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand.

Matthew fixed the grip on Gilbert's hand. "There's a boy here in town, who said he'd love me forever." Matthew reminded Gilbert of the words that were spoken to him. Every word begained weaker as he started to slip away from this world.

"But who would of thought forever could be served by..." Gilbert begain to talk but felt Matthew's grip increasingly getting tighter. As if trying to hold on.

Matthew was dying, there was no denying this fact. Inch by inch he was slowly leaving Gilbert and there was nothing he could do about it but listen. Listen to the words as they became fainter, and weaker. The pain increasing in his body, slowly numbing, the world blacking out. But yet Matthew continued to talk to Gilbert, as if all this didn't matter, which it didn't. To him, this wasn't anything to worry about. He was only worried about Gilbert, and the more he kept talking... The more Gilbert listened, with open ears.

"Matthew..." Gilbert was going to aruge again, about how this shouldn't of happpened. He felt like it was his fault. Matthew had so much more left he could do-

The sharp knife, of a short life,

Oh well.

"I've had, just enough time." Matthew repeated again, as if reading Gilbert's very thoughts. He insisted on letting Gilbert know everything is okay. He would be okay.

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls,

What I never did is done.

"Gilbert..." Matthew spoke weakly.

"Yes... What is it?" GIlbert looked at Matthew, leaning in to hear everything he had to say. His last words.

"Do me a favor." Matthew leaned back and closed his eyes, looking slightly more relaxed, still talking faintly to Gilbert with a smile, as if pictureing something.

"Whatever you want. I'll do it." Gilbert replied, holding him tightly. "Anything, just say the word."

A Penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar.

They're worth so much more after I'm a gonner,

And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing.

Funny when you're dead how people start listening.

Matthew begain to speak in a quiet constant tone. Slowly drifting away he uttered his last words and requests to Gilbert who listened to everyone of them. It came across kinda like a song. A bueatiful lovely song of farewell.

"If I die young, burry me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song." Gilbert begain to choke up a bit, recalling those words from the song he shared with Matthew. Their song.

"Matty..." No, he couldn't cry again could he? But yet he was. "Matthew." He repeated, not wanting to leave him with that childish nickname.

"Je t'aime." I love you, spoken in french. The last time Gilbert ever heard Matthew speak french to him. And this would be the last time, Matthew would ever hear Gilbert reply with a common german phrase.

"Ich Liebe Dich." Gilbert said this softly, trying to hold back the tears now pericing his eyes again. He couldn't help it though. The warm, engergetic, happy body of the sweet, young, precious blonde boy that he loved to dearly was now heavy, cold, and lifeless within his arms. He could do nothing but cling to him and cry. He wanted him back. He missed him already. Why did the one thing he cared for have to leave him? He cared for him so much and loved him truly, why did it have to be taken away from him. His one and only joy...

The ballad of a dove, go with peace and love.

Gather up all your tears, and keep 'em in your pocket,

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em.

The other's tried to talk to him, most of them sheding a tear as well. They assured Gilbert he was not left alone, that they were still there with him, and told him about how they would help him take care of Matthew. In any way he wanted. They comforted him, and had a struggle to pull the body away from him, reassuring it was okay, and watching as his brother who was also there, had to almost carry him for he couldn't stand on his own two feet. It was painful and said to watch him, and even painful for some of them in the same way Gilbert was hurt. It was hard that Matthew's brother had to carry his body.

Everyone was hurt and regretful, and this day was a complete game changer. Nothing would ever be the same, everyone would suffer from the great loss they just endured. But for now, everything must be put aside for respect. They must reamain strong and fight the pain that wishes to take them down. For life is not forever and nothing is eturnal. They begin they're slow walk home...

The sharp kinfe, of a short life,

Oh well...

"He's had, just enough time." Gilbert finished his words as he took one last look at the boy. All dressed up and looking almost as if he was alive again. Gilbert wished he was alive again. No more tears would be shed, because he's already used up all that he's had. He sighed, closing the lid on the castet as everyone watched, standing behind him.

Everyone was dressed up, some were crying, others, the same as Gilbert. They were all here to honnor Matthew, a joy in everyone's lives that couldn't be replaced. The world may never know what would give them the strength to carry on, but somewhere, some how, a voice kept telling them to keep on moving forward, for the world is never stopping.

Gilbert recived a nod from most people after standing infront of them for a bit, as if asking premssion to do something. That of which he got. As the sun begain to set, and flower pteals blew around in the air, gently landing an creating ripples on the clear river water, Gilbert put a foot to the casket and gave it a small push, setting it off in the water.

Slince fell as everyone watched it gently flow down the river and out of sight into the ocean blue. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the rushing water, and leaves blowing in the wind. Somewhere, a dove was singing a peaceful ballad, carried on the breath of the wind.

Gilbert looked up at the sky as the stars began to appear. He felt diffrent then he did before. As if all hope was not loss. Maybe it was because he knew Matthew will never leave him, even after death do them part. He would always be with him. No matter what. And he would be waiting for Gilbert, whenever the time may come.

So put on you're best boy, and I'll wear my pearls...


End file.
